I Miss You
by HunHan Day
Summary: Aku tersiksa, Sehunna. Aku tidak ingin menghubungimu karena aku hanya ingin merasakannya sendiri. Aku tidak mau membuatmu cemas. Aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir. Aku merindukanmu, Sehunna. Sangat merindukanmu hingga mati rasa,../HunHan/Yaoi/ R&R


**I MISS YOU**

 **Author: Sebut saja Mbah**

 **Pair: Oh Sehun – Lu Han (HUNHAN)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf Untuk: TYPO Yang Bertebaran! Cerita Absurd!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CEKIDOT ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Pria berpostur tinggi itu bertanya pada pria yang lebih mungil darinya yang sedang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Mereka adalah teman. Entah masih dapat disebut teman atau berganti menjadi teman lama. Mereka tidak dapat mengingat ini adalah pertemuan mereka yang keberapa. Pertemuan pertama sudah sangat lama terjadi. Bisa dibilang bebera bulan yang lama, bahkan hampir mendekati tahun. Meski sejujurnya mereka masih menjaga kontak dan relasi satu sama lain. Namun itu berbeda. Terlebih kini keduanya sangat sibuk sehingga untuk _**meet up**_ , bahkan hanya sebentar saja sangat sulit. Entah disebut beruntung atau takdir, keduanya dipertemukan kembali dalam acara yang sama. Sehingga terjadilah keduanya duduk di sebuah kafe selepas acara berlangsung. Sekadar mengobrol, membahas kabar satu sama lain dan topik lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yifan. Bagaimana denganmu?" balas pria mungil itu setelah menyeruput _**ice coffee**_ miliknya.

"Aku pun juga baik-baik saja. Kau terlihat lelah, Luhan. Kantung matamu terlihat jelas dan lingkaran hitam di matamu, apa kau berniat menandingi mata panda milik Zitao?" canda Yifan.

"Kau benar-benar tak berubah, Yifan. Selera humormu selalu terdengar garing di telingaku," ejek Luhan.

Yifan hanya mendengus pelan. Dari dulu Luhan memang selalu mengejeknya tiap kali ia menelurkan sisi humorisnya. Bahkan dengan kurang ajarnya Luhan terang-terangan berkata di depannya jika telinganya sakit kalau ia sudah sebanding dengan ekspresi Luhan yang akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tiap kali ia sial.

"Terserah kau, Lu. Kau memang tak pernah sehati denganku sejak dulu,"

"Tentu saja aku tidak sehati denganmu. Kau kan tahu hatiku sudah terpaut pada seseorang,"

Yifan menyeringai saat mendengar kata _**seseorang**_ dari mulut Luhan. Ia tahu betul siapa _**seseorang**_ yang dimaksud oleh sang sahabat. Sepertinya menyinggung hal ini akan menarik baginya.

"Oh ya? Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar dirinya? Jujur saja aku sudah lama tidak mengontak mereka termasuk dia,"

Entah bagaimana bisa, namun tiba-tiba saja kopi yang belum ia telan itu terasa pahit di lidah. Tenggorokannya terasa sulit menelan kopi itu. Kedua bahu Luhan menegang, matanya tak lagi membalas tatapan Yifan, dan tangannya sedikit bergetar.

"Dia . . . Dia . . . baik-baik saja," jawab Luhan gugup.

Helaan nafas lega ia keluarkan saat melihat Yifan hanya mengangguk. Luhan merasa pembicaraan ini akan semakin sensitive baginya. Terlebih saat tak lama Yifan bersuara.

"Aku curiga. Kau terlihat lelah, entah itu karena pekerjaanmu atau kau terlalu sering menangis merindukannya,"

Telak bagi Luhan. Kecurigaan Yifan menusuk hatinya. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa lagi berlama-lama disini. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu dan mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka ia harus pergi dari sini.

"Maaf Yifan. A-aku harus segera pergi,"

Dengan terburu-buru Luhan bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu kafe untuk keluar. Mengabaikan tatapan Yifan yang penuh tanya. Tak lama, Yifan menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya. Tepat setelah tak lagi ia lihat tubuh mungil Luhan di luar sana.

"Kau benar merindukannya, Lu,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I MISS YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukan oleh Luhan selain berbaring di tempat tidur apartemennya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada di dalam sana. Mungkin tiga puluh menit atau bahkan lebih. Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Perkataan Yifan saat pertemuan mereka tadi masih dan terus membayang-bayanginya.

" _ **Kau terlihat lelah, entah itu karena pekerjaanmu atau kau terlalu sering menangis merindukannya,"**_

Setiap kali ucapan Yifan berdengung di telinganya, saat itu pula air mata jatuh dari matanya. Setiap kali ia mengingatnya, saat itu pula hatinya terasa ditusuk oleh duri kecil bertubi-tubi. Yang dikatakan Yifan adalah benar adanya. Ia tidak lelah karena pekerjaan yang ia jalani. Tetapi ia lelah karena merindukannya.

Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Biasanya ia akan menghubunginya, mengajak untuk _**video call**_ atau sekedar bertukar pesan lewat email dan aplikasi chat. Tidak pernah ia sampai begini. Diingatnya lagi, ini sudah hari ketiga mereka tidak saling kontak. Bukan karena mereka tengah bertengkar. Hubungan jarak jauh yang keduanya jalani sebisa mungkin menghindari pertengkaran. Penyebabnya hanya alasan klasik. Pekerjaan. Luhan bahkan tidak sempat memegang ponselnya barang semenit pun.

Kembali pada kondisi Luhan saat ini. Sungguh berantakan. Pipi dan hidungnya memerah. Dadanya menjadi sesak dan sulit bernafas. Dan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Hiks . . . Sehun … Sehunna … Hiks,"

Luhan tahu ia bisa saja menghubungi kekasihnya yang terpaut jarak empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Menyuarakan kerinduan yang ia rasakan, dengan begitu Sehun akan menenangkannya sambil mengatakan janji jika waktunya luang ia akan datang mengunjungi Luhan.

Tetapi ia tidak ingin melakukannya. Entah kenapa ia tidak berniat menghubungi Sehun. Yang Luhan tahu, ia hanya ingin menangis karena kerinduannya pada Sehun yang begitu dalam.

"Sehunna .. hiks," tangisnya kembali pecah. Remasan pada kemeja biru milik Sehun yang ia kenakan saat ini bertambah kuat. Foto mereka berdua yang berada di sampingnya tak luput dari basah karena air matanya.

Ia ingin Sehun detik ini juga. Luhan ingin Sehun berada di sampingnya saat ini. Memeluknya, membelai rambutnya, mengecup kening dan bibirnya serta membisikkan kalimat penenang dan diakhiri dengan menemaninya tidur. Terkadang ia menyesali keputusannya untuk meninggalkan EXO. Namun Sehun meyakinkannya bahwa mereka bisa melalui semuanya dan pria itu akan selalu berada di samping Luhan.

Menghirup dalam wangi kemeja yang selalu ia semprotkan parfum yang dipakai Sehun semakin membuat emosinya membuncah. Kepalanya terasa pening, namun ia tak peduli. Tidak lama kemudian tangisannya mereda. Matanya mulai memberat. Sesak di dadanya perlahan mulai berkurang. Tanpa ingin mengusap airmata yang masih mengalir di pipinya. Masih dengan foto yang ia pegang erat, ia usap foto itu tanpa berniat melepaskannya. Luhan tersenyum sendu dan matanya mulai terpejam sesaat ia bergumam lirih.

"I miss you Sehunna. I miss you so bad and I love you. Really,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I MISS YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan bergerak gelisah saat merasakan gerakan tangan mengelus rambutnya. Ia semakin terusik saat sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh keningnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Mengerjapkan sebentar agar penglihatannya jelas. Dan matanya terpaku saat ia mendapati seorang yang lain di sampingnya.

"Sehun," Luhan berucap lirih. Satu tangannya ia ulurkan menjangkau wajah Sehun dan mengelusnya.

"Iya sayang. Aku disini, Lu," balas Sehun seraya menggenggam dan mengecup tangan Luhan yang berada di wajahnya.

"Sehun … hiks," isak Luhan, tak ayal membuat Sehun panik seketika.

"Hey hey, Lu. Kenapa kau menangis, sayang?"

"Sehunna,"

Tangis Luhan pecah seiring dengan reaksinya yang langsung memeluk erat Sehun. Sangat erat untuk memastikan jika Sehun benar-benar nyata di hadapannya. Sementara Sehun yang mendapati Luhan seperti itu hanya diam mematung. Tangannya mengelus punggung kekasihnya berulangkali, meski dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yg terjadi pada Luhan.

Sepuluh menit mereka bertahan tanpa merubah posisi. Salahkan Luhan yang tak mau lepas dari Sehun meski Sehun sudah membujuknya.

"Ada apa, Lu? Bisakah kau ceritakan padaku mengapa kau seperti ini?" ucap Sehun memulai pembicaraan saat dirasa Luhan sudah sedikit tenang.

Namun yang didapat adalah gelengan pelan dari Luhan. Sehun hanya menghela nafas saat mendapati Luhan terdiam tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Dibawanya Luhan bangun dan duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur. Masih dengan tangan Luhan yang memeluknya, ia sandarkan kepala Luhan pada dada bidangnya. Mengusap surai cokelat itu dengan lembut dan sesekali mencium wangi khas rambut Luhan yang menjadi candunya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau cerita saat ini. Apa kau haus, sayang?"

Luhan menggeleng lagi. Ia angkat kepalanya sehingga bertubrukan dengan mata elang milik Sehun. Tanpa Sehun duga, secara kilat Luhan mengecup bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini, Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Astaga Lu. Akhirnya kau membuka mulut juga, sayang. Hmm bagaimana aku disini? Well, seorang manusia galaksi bernama Wu Yifan alias Kris hyung yang membuatku berada disini. Sore tadi ia menelponku. Tentu saja aku kaget karena Kris hyung sudah lama tidak mengontak kami. Ia bilang kalau kalian akan tampil bersama di satu acara. Ia juga bilang bahwa kalian baru saja selesai syuting untuk acara itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Namun Kris hyung bilang kau pergi begitu saja saat ia menanyakan kabarku padamu,"

Luhan tertegun mendengar penjelasan panjang Sehun baru saja. Ia tidak menduga kalau Yifan bisa sampai berbuat seperti ini. Sepertinya Yifan tahu betul apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Baiklah, ingatkan Luhan untuk berterimakasih dan meminta maaf pada sahabatnya itu nanti.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sehunna. Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku seketika sangat sensitif saat Yifan menanyakan kabarmu. Kau tengah sibuk dan akupun begitu. Kita bahkan tidak berkomunikasi dengan lancar beberapa hari belakangan. Ketika Yifan bertanya bagaimana kabarmu. Aku tidak tahu. Terasa seperti ada yang sesak disini. Dan aku sadar kalau aku sangat merindukanmu detik itu juga," jelas Luhan seraya membawa tangan Sehun menyentuh dadanya. Seolah memberitahu Sehun apa yang ia rasakan.

"Aku tersiksa, Sehunna. Aku tidak ingin menghubungimu karena aku hanya ingin merasakannya sendiri. Aku tidak mau membuatmu cemas. Aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir. Aku merindukanmu, Sehunna. Sangat merindukanmu hingga mati rasa,"

Kini giliran Sehun yang terdiam. Ia tidak tahu jika Luhan sampai sebegitu tersiksa karena merindukannya. Ia pikir hanya ia saja yang tersiksa tiap kali merasakan hal yang sama. Bedanya, ia akan langsung mengontak Luhan lewat apapun untuk menuntaskan hasrat rindunya. Sejujurnya ini kali pertama ia mendapati Luhan seperti ini dalam _**long distance relationship**_ mereka. Luhan cenderung pasif dalam bertindak saat ia merindukan Sehun. Namun melihat Luhan dalam kondisi tersiksa begini, Sehun sadar jika kekasihnya ternyata terlalu sering menyimpan air mata untuk kerinduan yang teramat dalam untuknya.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku selalu mengira jika kau tidak apa jika kita jarang kontak. Namun aku salah. Kau ternyata begitu tersiksa. Akupun juga tapi kubiarkan karena aku tidak mau mengganggumu, Lu. Kau sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini begitu juga aku. Kupikir kau akan baik-baik saja karena kau pernah bilang jika kau tak sempat memegang ponselmu untuk mengabariku, maka kau akan meminta Lao Gao-ge untuk menanyakan kabarku untukmu. Maaf, Lu," sesal Sehun sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir kembali membasahi pipi Luhan.

"Aku juga meminta maaf padamu, Sehun. Maaf selalu membuatmu khawatir. Maaf jika aku membuatmu merasa aku tak peduli padamu. Aku berpura-pura tak berkata rindu padamu padahal di lubuk hatiku aku ingin kau selalu berada disampingku. Aku mencintaimu, sayang," ujar Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun.

Luhan menyandarkan lagi kepalanya pada dada Sehun. Mereka hanya terdiam. Seakan ingin meresapi dan menikmati kebersamaan malam ini. Berulangkali Luhan mencium tangan Sehun yang ia genggam. Sempat terbersit dalam hatinya mengapa Sehun tak membalas kata cintanya. Baru saja Luhan akn berkata, Sehun sudah lebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama,"

Sontak tubuh Luhan membeku. Ia mematung menatap Sehun seolah memberikan tanya. Namun nihil karena Sehun hanya diam. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika Sehun sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan kini sudah berada di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Mengapa Sehun?"

"Aku harus pergi, Luhan,"

"Tidak … kumohon Sehun. Jangan pergi. Hiks … Kumohon tetap disini. Aku masih merindukanmu, Sehun. Hiks … Kumohon. Sehuuunnn …jangan pergiiiiii!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I MISS YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey Luhan.. Bangun Lu! Hey!"

Lao Gao panik mendapati Luhan yang berteriak kencang dalam tidurnya. Secara reflek ia menepuk kedua pipi Luhan. Menyadarkan Luhan agar terbangun dari tidurnya. Tak lama kemudian Luhan membuka matanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Keringat mengalir di sekitar lehernya. Dan yang membuat Lao Gao bertambah miris ialah kedua mata Luhan yang berkaca-kaca, memerah dan pipi yang basah karena airmata.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Sontak ia terduduk kala mendapati Lao Gao di depannya. Bukankah seharusnya Sehun yang berada di kamarnya? Lantas mengapa yang ia dapati adalah Lao Gao?

"Lao Gao, dimana Sehun? Hiks … Dimana Sehunnie-ku?"

"Apa? Sehun? Sehun tidak ada disini, Lu. Sehun tentu saja ada di Korea. Hey, ada apa sebenarnya? Kau bermimpi buruk?" ucap Gao sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Luhan. Gao kira Luhan akan tenang, namun perkiraannya salah. Luhan tiba-tiba terisak. Kontan saja pria berkacamata itu kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Tidak … Kau pasti berbohong. Hiks … Sehun ada disini. Aku yakin dia ada disini. Dia datang padaku, berbaring disampingku bahkan juga memelukku. Sehun disini, Gao," racau Luhan.

"Tenanglah Luhan! Astaga aku tidak bergurau, Luhan. Sehun benar-benar tidak ada disini. Sedari tadi hanya kau yang ada di kamarmu. Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau mimpikan, Lu? Kau bahkan gelisah dan terisak sepanjang tidurmu,"

Terang saja ia berkata seperti itu. Luhan hampir lima jam tertidur sejak sore tadi dan tiba-tiba terbangun dengan keadaan berantakan sekali. Herannya lagi pria dengan sebutan rusa itu meracau tak jelas menanyakan –dan meyakinkan- Sehun disini padahal jelas-jelas pria albino itu ada di Korea Selatan sana.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti berbohong. Brengsek! Jangan berbohong padaku! Katakan dimana Sehun! Sehunnaaaa!,"

Gao hanya terdiam. Miris sekali ia melihat Luhan yang seperti gila. Imbas dari hubungan jarak jauh dengan Sehun membuat Gao paham apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh sang sahabat. Sahabatnya tengah dilanda kerinduan hebat pada seorang nun jauh disana.

"G-gao. Hiks … Sehun datang padaku … dan itu hanya mimpi? Jadi semua yang aku alami tadi hanya mimpi?"

"Ya, Luhan. Kau hanya bermimpi. Sehun tidak ada disini. Aku berani bersumpah,"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I MISS YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lao Gao sudah meninggalkan kamar Luhan satu jam yang lalu. Luhan juga meminta Lao Gao untuk pulang karena ia ingin sendiri saat ini. Kamar telah ia kunci dan ia bebas untuk menangis kencang lagi. Hanya itu yang Luhan inginkan.

"Sehunnie …. Hiks …. Aku merindukanmu, Sehun-ah,"

Luhan tidak peduli jika ia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi. Luhan tidak peduli jika matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis merindukan Sehun. Dan ia juga tidak peduli kalau besok ia harus terkena teguran dari bagian _**make up**_ syutingnya karena matanya terlihat lelah dan sembab. Persetan dengan semuanya. Bahkan kalau perlu besok ia akan izin pada produsernya lalu terbang ke Korea menemui Sehun.

Rasa rindu ini tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

Lama ia tatap foto mereka yang masih dalam genggaman. Di telinganya terpasang headset yang mengalunkan sebuah lagu lama yang ia putar ulang terus menerus. Sesekali ia bergumam menyanyikan lirik lagu tersebut. Meski tenggorokannya sakit karena saat bersamaan ia terisak lagi. Teringat kala Sehun datang namun secepat itu pergi dalam mimpinya.

 _ **When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_

 _ **Do you see how much I need you right now**_

 _ **When you're gone**_

 _ **The pieces of my heart are missing you**_

 _ **When you're gone**_

 _ **The face I came to know is missing too**_

 _ **When you're gone**_

 _ **The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_

 _ **And make it Ok**_

Tepat disaat bersamaan terdengar ketukan pada pintu kamarnya. Luhan mendengus mendapati acara "menangisi kerinduan pada Sehun" yang ia lakukan terganggu oleh seseorang. Dalam hati Luhan mengumpat dan bersumpah akan memotong gaji Lao Gao karena sudah berani mengganggunya. Ya, Luhan yakin yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya adalah Lao Gao yang berdalih ingin mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal di kamar Luhan.

Dengan wajah merengut dan tanpa menghapus jejak jejak airmatanya, Luhan beranjak menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia putar kunci dan membuka kenop pintu. Menampilkan sosok seseorang yang tanpa ia duga ada di hadapannya. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya beku, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Lao Gao-ge sejak tadi menyuruhku untuk menemuimu. Ia bilang kau sepertinya sudah gila. Ia mengancamku akan menyebarkan video kita saat bercinta kalau aku tidak kemari sekarang juga. Maka aku langsung memesan tiket pesawat detik itu juga,"

Persetan dengan alasan tidak bermutu yang dibuat oleh Lao Gao. Yang jelas ia akan sangat berterimakasih dan tidak jadi memotong gaji managernya itu karena sudah menyuruh orang ini datang padanya. Maka tanpa banyak bertanya, ia langsung menubruk tubuh orang itu. Memeluknya erat seakan tak ia biarkan pergi dengan cepat.

Keduanya saling berpelukkan. Menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang terhalang waktu dan jarak. Membangun benteng pertahanan cinta mereka semakin kokoh dan kuat. Tak peduli sekeras apa kerikil menusuk perjalanan mereka. Tak peduli sekejam apa rintangan yang menguji mereka. Justru jarak dan waktu yang membuat tangis bukanlah hal yang sia-sia, kerinduan bukanlah sakit yang mematikan dan penantian tidak akan pernah berbalik menyakiti.

 _ **I miss you**_

"Aku merindukanmu Sehunna. Sangat sangat merindukanmu,"

"Ya, dan aku juga merindukanmu, sayang,"

Dan untuk saat ini, Luhan yakin ini bukanlah mimpi. Sehun nyata berada di depannya. Sosok yang ia inginkan akan bersamanya sepanjang malam ini, esok, dan seterusnya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks to dedek Lieya yang sudah membuat event ini dan mengajak saya ikut serta di dalamnya. Terimakasih buat readers yang menyempatkan baca dan review. Semoga jodohnya dekat yaa. Lirik lagu diatas milik Avril Lavigne – When You're Gone. Terakhir, ada yang bisa menebak siapa saya? ^^**


End file.
